Like A Virgin
by Karrissarella
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have are highschool sweethearts. Iruka is reluctant and Kakashi is horny. Will Iruka meet Kakashi in the bedroom or will Kakashi have to go back to masturbating to MakeOut Paradise? fully summary inside
1. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, that property belongs to the person who made it whose name escapes me at this moment.

**Title:** Like A Virgin

**Author:** GlassStainedTears

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Kakashi and Iruka have been high-school sweethearts ever since Junior year, and Kakashi still hasn't gotten all of Iruka's innocence, and he's getting fed up of waiting. It's either now or never. Will Iruka step it up, and meet Kakashi in the bedroom or will Kakashi have to go back to masturbating to Make-Out Paradise? IxK (obviously)

**Chapter Title:** So Much For My Happy Ending.

_A/N:_ First _Naruto_ fic! Please be nice and you shall get my praise!

* * *

Iruka smiled at his class as the bell rang for the students to go. "Alright, see you tomorrow class! Don't forget the homework was assigned to you, otherwise you'll face the consequences! That goes twice for you, Naruto!"

He shook his head, as he heard the blonde youth groan in dissapointment. "Class dismissed!" He declared, as he watched the students gather their things and file out the door.

Iruka sighed contently, as he took a seat behind his desk to grade some papers. He picked them up, and shuffled through them, a hand slipping over his right-side of his face.

"Knock, knock!" A sing-songy voice came from the other-side of the room.

Iruka turned to the window to the right, and smiled faintly as he got up from his desk, and opened the bottom window. "Classroom to window service, huh?" Iruka commented to the other.

Kakashi was hanging upside down on a tree branch, so his face was visible in the window, and just gave him a smile with his eyes closed.

Iruka placed his hands on the window pane, folded across one another. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head to the left.

Kakashi shrugged upside down, "do I have to have a reason to see you, my love?"

Iruka gave a soft sight, and a faint smile. "I didn't say--"

Kakashi had reached over, and gripped Iruka's jaw, bringing their lips together.

"Mm," Iruka tried to pull back, in case someone had walked in on them, especially a student.

Unfortunately, Kakashi wasn't going to let that happen, his grip on Iruka's jaw got stronger, and his tongue graced over Iruka's bottom lip, which got granted entrance, they explored each other's mouth for a while, before Iruka finally got freedom from Kakashi.

Iruka frowned slightly, "are you crazy, Kakashi? Someone could've saw us!" He scolded him quietly.

"Yes. Yes I am, crazy." Kakashi smirked, "crazy about you."

"That was about the most cheesiest thing you could've said to me."

"Spiderman would've said it."

"Wh-what?" Iruka asked, giving him a crazed confusious look.

"Well, I'm upside down, I made-out with you upside down, and Spiderman would say something like that."

"Well then, shouldn't I say something about saying, 'you're my Spiderman'?" Iruka smirked.

"That's what Spiderman's girlfriend would say."

"Spiderman doesn't have a girlfriend, Peter Parker does. And, besides, I'm not Spiderman's girlfriend." Iruka stuck a tongue out at Kakashi.

"I'd hope not." Kakashi joked.

Kakashi flipped up right, and dropped down from the tree branch, and reached in the room, picking Iruka up and pulling him outside.

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck.

"What?" Kakashi asked, as he went down, and begin giving soft kisses on Iruka's neck, his arms wrapped around

Iruka could feel his knees getting weak, and his whole body getting limp. "Kakashi..." He moaned, as it his voice got from normal to faint at Kakashi's touches.

Kakashi knew this, and he used his right arm to pick up Iruka, like a groom would to a bride. "Let's go home."

Iruka had come back to his senses, and looked up at Kakashi, "but my papers..." He had tried to get away from Kakashi's grip, but unfortunately he wasn't as proffessional of a ninja as Kakashi was.

"You can do it later," he replied, as he was going down to make his way back down to Iruka's neck, he began to mark his territory, sucking on Iruka's soft flesh.

Iruka let out a soft moan, and pulled back, frowning, pulling Kakashi's mask back up in place. "You know it's not going to happen, don't get yourself worked up." He bit his bottom lip, it sounded girlish, but he had felt like crying. He hated not giving Kakashi what he desired for.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "I was hoping it would've been different this time." He gave a weak smile.

* * *

A/N: Alright, short chapter, but this is not the end! This will be a multi-chapter story! Please R&R! 


	2. All The Things He Said

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Title:** All The Things He Said

**To The Reviewers: **

**Water-gem:** Thank you! At least someone does. Even, if you were the only one to review. Please, please, please spread the word about this story to IxK lovers and just Naruto readers all around! Heres the second chap. Hope you enjoy!

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Iruka sat at the kitchen table, with his elbow propped up on the side of his left cheek. He really wanted to give Kakashi what he wanted, but he just wasn't ready._ 'I mean, c'mon, it took me two years to blurt out I was gay.' _

Kakashi sat down across from him, and passed him a cup of coffee. "Don't worry about it..."

He always say that, "you always say that, you and I both know that you don't mean it." Iruka sighed, and tapped his finger on the coffee cup.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "IRUKA!" He scolded him.

Iruka jumped in fright, and sat back a little. He was taken back by Kakashi's outburst.

"How could you say that about us?"

Iruka hung his head down, staring at his folded hands in his lap. "It seemed obvious." He stated, "all those annoyed looks you gave me when I told you no, the dissapointment in your eyes when I say it's not going to happen."

Kakashi bit his bottom lip, and looked up at Iruka, closing his eyes, smiling. "Iruka, the only reason I look annoyed is because I have a boner at that time, and I have to go back to my book."

Iruka chuckled softly, "I always wondered why you would read after I told you no."

Kakashi laughed with him, "yeah, that would be the reason." He sighed softly, "it's just that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto have gotten more action than I have in four years!" He exclaimed.

Iruka's eyes widen, in surprise. "All three of them?"

"Well, what do you think they do at night when they have to stay on guard on missions?" He replied back, "certainly not take a nap."

"Well, teenagers are teenagers."

"Yes, and Kakashi's are hornee's."

Iruka frowned, "C'mon, Kash, don't hit on me and give yourself a boner just to give me that annoyed look again."

Kakashi sighed heavily, and leaned back in his seat, his arms folded, looking in the living room to the side.

"So you going to sit there and pout now?" Iruka asked.

"I'm not pouting! Can I just look?"

"In the living room?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"NO!"

"TOO LATE!" Kakashi got up, his arm moved over, and knocked the fresh coffee on to the table and watched it drip on to the floor.

Iruka frowned, and looked up at Kakashi, "Kakashi..." He whispered.

"Wheres my book?"

Iruka blinked, looking at him. Ache panged in his heart, as the question was striked at him.

"Wheres my book?" He asked more forcefully.

Iruka was speechless, he pointed to the corner of the table, where coffee was dripping and wrinkling it.

Kakashi wasn't the happiest person now, not that he was when he swiped the coffee cup down either, and snapped at Iruka, but this was just over the top of being pissed. He glared down at the book, and just shook his head.

"Bye Iruka." He stated, as he walked into the living room, and out the door, slamming it loudly and hardly.

Iruka winced at the slam, and gulped. He reached over, and picked up the book. Thankfully, it was only half that got wet, he flipped through some of the pages, his eyes widen, and a slight blush came over the words he read.

_He had shoved two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out. Her moans were loud and lustful. His fingers got faster, and began to move in rhythm. _

Iruka had slammed the book down, feeling his penius enlarge. His eyes widen, blinking a couple times, staring down at his lap. "Great, I have a boner, and might've possibly gaven Kakashi what he wanted, but he's pissed at me." He declared to himself. "Now I know how he feels."

_'But I know, I won't feel the same about this in the morning...'_

A door creaked open, and Kakashi made his way in. He sighed softly, he shouldn't have been so hard on Iruka. His hormones had got to him. He glanced at the grandfather clock that was placed in Iruka's living room. "7:05..." He commented to himself, _'he should be still up.' _

Kakashi made his way to Iruka's bedroom to found that Iruka had cried himself to sleep. He winced at Iruka's reddened and tear-stained sleeping face. He lowered himself to Iruka's current level, and faintly cupped Iruka's cheek, frowning.

Kakashi stood back up, and stripped down to his boxers, setting his clothes neatly folded on the floor and his mask, and headband on the end table. He crawled in next to Iruka, and began to cover himself up, and wrap his arms around Iruka. His eyes widen, when he went a little lower and felt a lump. _'He...he...he doesn't wear anything to bed!' _He thought to himself, a bright red blush went across Kakashi's face.

Thoughts raced through Kakashi's mind, _'This guy doesn't want to have sex, yet he sleeps naked? I'm a horny bastard and not even **I **sleep naked! _He bit his bottom lip, and tried his best not to freak out.

_I will not get a boner, I will not get a boner, I will NOT get a boner. _He had tried to convince himself.

Iruka rolled over, where he was now facing Kakashi, and shifted closer to him where they're testicles had met.

Kakashi's eyes widen, and gulped heavily. He closed his eyes, trying to contain himself. _'Oh God, I got a boner.' _

* * *

_A/N:_ Okay, second chapter ish done. Hows that for the second chapter! Sorry the first was so short, already got ideas for the third! 


	3. Loving You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I would so wear the ninja clothing, including the headband! ...Don't sue me.

**Chapter Title:** Loving You

**To The Reviewers:**

**Ch3rryphr34k: **Thank you! I'll take that as a compliment.

**Water-gem:** Lol. Yes, you were. Lol, oh? I didn't think it was that intense. Maybe this will make you horny. Lol.

**wildred:** Thankies!

**WARNING: There will be something in here that might gross some people out. This is your warning. If you are queasy, please do not read this chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

Kakashi stayed very still, not wanting to move, fearing it would get closer to his.

Iruka shifted more towards Kakashi's way.

Kakashi glared down at Iruka's movements. "Damnit, Iru. Your making it worse!" He replied weakly, and faintly as Iruka's penius made it's way to full-frontal touching Kakashi's.

Iruka stirred, and his eyelashes lifted upwards, and his eyes widen in surprise. He sat up, frowning, realizing how close he was. "Kakashi!" He exclaimed, rather surprised, scooching away, so he wasn't five milimeters apart from him. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side in curiousity.

Kakashi gave a relieved sigh, now his body could calm down, well at least a little bit, knowing Iruka was naked under the covers didn't help, but at least he didn't know that and had his erection against Iruka's penius. "Well, after I got home and had cooled off for about two hours up on my tree branch, reading another book other than MakeOut Paradise, since that is obviously now ruined."

"I'll buy you a new one." Iruka said quickly, lowering his head.

This took Kakashi by surprise, "why would you buy it for me, you didn't ruin it. It was my fault." Guilt flooding over him, frowning.

Iruka bit his lip in a nervous state, and shrugged, crawling over to Kakashi.

Kakashi warmly took him in in his embrace, and inhaled his scent, as his arms wrapped around Iruka's lower stomach. "I don't think I should get a new one, I'll just sleep with you every night and that gives me more of a boner than that book does."

Iruka lowered his head, "Kash, you know I don't want you to suffer with your boners if I'm not going to fix it."

Kakashi thought for a moment, with his finger on the corner of his lip. "Well, you could, and technically it wouldn't be "sex" sex."

"You mean oral, right?"

Kakashi nodded, with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, Kash, I haven't done oral since high-school."

"I know! And, I miss them. You weren't like amateaur blowjob. You were like mature amateaur blowjob! And, you know how much I loved that."

Iruka chuckled, "yeah, only you would cum all over my face."

"Well, I was in high-school. I thought it was 'the thing' to do." He ran his fingers through Iruka's long silky hair, "if you want, I can aim somewhere else when it's time."

Iruka tweaked Kakashi's finger back, "hey! Whoever said I was going to do it?" He smirked, as he saw Kakashi's face wince in pain.

"Hey! Oww." Kakashi shook his hand to get the pain numb. He intertwined his other hand with Iruka's. "Okay, okay."

Kakashi paused for a moment before looking down at Iruka with a puppy-face, his eye bulging out and bottom lip trembling. The works.

Iruka sighed.

------

"Ohhh," Kakashi moaned out, biting his bottom lip, glancing down at Iruka who was bobbing his head up and down Kakashi's penis, holding it in place with one hand cupped around the end nearest to Kakashi's body.

"Ohhmigood." He hissed, as he grabbed Iruka's ponytail and pushed it further down on to his penius, moaning.

Kakashi tilted his head back, "Oh, Iru.." He breathed, biting on his bottom lip harder, preventing a hissing moan escape from his mouth.

A few moans had escaped Iruka's lips only because Kakashi would reach down and stroke him, rub his nipples, or lean down and suck on his neck. He had blushed hard too, whenever he would catch Kakashi looking down at him.

It wasn't one of those, 'oh god, yes more, baby' type of looks either, it wasn't a sex look. It was a sincere soft, gentle, warm, loving look. That look always and still does make Iruka weak to his knees.

"Iruka," Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts as Kakashi mentioned him, he looked up in answer.

"I have to pee..." Iruka looked up at his loved one, confused and weirdly. He began to back away to let him go, only to be pushed back down with his lover's hand, and looked up curiously at him.

"But, I'm really close." Iruka gave him a small nod, as if to let it happen already, as he began to bob his head, continuing to suck him. Once again, he was stopped by his love.

"Uhm, could I pee in your mouth?" Iruka's eyes widen vigerously at this and shook his head quickly.

"Please, Iru! I'll make it up to you. I just have to go real quick." Iruka kept shaking his head, and forgetting that he should take his mouth off he began to feel warm liquid fill his mouth, and it wasn't the taste of release either.

Not too long after, Kakashi had released himself all over Iruka's face and unfortunatley he had closed his mouth for the urine didn't spill on his bedsheets.

Iruka had backed up just as Kakashi had finished, and trying not to gulp and ignore the taste he ran into the bathroom and spit it out in the toilet. Not soon after, he had covered his mouth to keep flem from coming up but he gripped on to the sides of the toilet seat and began to vomit.

And, Iruka, being one of those people if he sees vomit he's going to vomit again. And, that's exactly what he did.

Kakashi knew this and he had to do this many times when Iruka was sick and he had skipped school to stay home with him, even though he knew Iruka fully disapproved of it. He walked into the bathroom and took Iruka out of the bathroom before he had time to see the vomit once more.

He laid him down on his bed, and brushed his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it."

Iruka coughed up some flem and made a disgusted look towards the ceiling, turning to him afterwards and nodding, a faint smile on his face. "I understand," he whispered.

Kakashi returned the smile with a warm bright one. He leaned down, and licked the cum off of Iruka's face. He felt Iruka shiver at the touch under him. He smiled down at Iruka to find him blushing a mad red.

Kakashi leaned down, and nuzzled against Iruka's left cheek, turning his head to Iruka's neck and beginning to suck on Iruka's neck.

Iruka whimpered, knowing he was getting weak.

Kakashi moved over on top of Iruka, and captured his lips twice, before his tongue flicked out and placed itself on Iruka's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Once it was allowed, they began to have a tongue wrestling match, he locked eyes with Iruka, and his penis collided with Iruka's.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka and spread his legs, and put them on top of his shoulders, his penis faintly touching Iruka's ass hole. Surprisingly, he felt Iruka's leg muscles relax, and Iruka wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi's eyes lit up, and smiled widely. He carefully caressed Iruka's cheek, and felt him nuzzle into it. He posistioned himself...

A door slammed open, distracting the two.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOUR OVER TWO HOURS LATE!" An obnoxious voice called.

"Naruto..." Kakashi scowled under his breath.

* * *

A/N: Haha, did you really think I was going to make them do it that easy? R&R! Sorry so short! If you minimize it it isn't! I don't know what's wrong with me lately. 


	4. Confessions on a Bedroom Floor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**To The Reviewers:**

**NyashaIshtar: **Well thanks! Hope you keep reading!

**Heosic-chan:** Yes, yes he did. Thanks!

**Fangz of Fire:** Good! That is what I wanted this story to be.

**Sado-Dentist:** uhm, thank you?

**DeathByMotorBike:** Haha. Uhm, whoops?

**Water-gem:** Hehe. Told ya!

_A/N:_ Wow! I didn't think I'd get this much for such a twisted story! Anyhoo, heres the fourth chapter!

* * *

"Damnit!" Iruka cursed, as he squirmed from underneath Kakashi and rolled off the bed, landing on all fours.

Kakashi blinked, and then laid down on his stomach on the bed. "OoOo, that's a sexy pose."

Iruka turned his head, and glared at Kakashi as he teased, but was blushing none the less. "Kakashi!" He scowled, "no more fooling around, the last thing I need is my former students to see me nude!"

"You? The only see you every once and a while, if they see me they'll be tormented with it for life!" Kakashi blinked and looked to the side, "especially poor Sakura." He then turned back to Iruka. "But, you don't see me flipping out about it!"

"That's because your you, Kakashi. You would love to torment your students with your nudity!" Iruka shot back.

"Why are you still sitting on all fours arguing with me, when I can hear their footsteps coming this way?"

---

Sakura cautiously took each step, following behind Naruto and Sasuke. "Guys, I don't know about barging in like this. I got this horrible feeling in my gut."

"Ahh, it's probably just the stuff we ate for lunch!" Naruto blurted out, with his hands placed behind his head.

"Or watching you eat your lunch." Sasuke muttered, as he walked into the next room, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto blinked, and turned to him.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura asked, before she caught what he was seeing too, she screamed on the top of her lungs.

"What! What is it, you guys?" Naruto asked in frusteration.

Sakura shakily put up a finger pointing in the direction she was paralyzed in.

"Huh?" Naruto turned and eyes widen, "Oh my god! Kakashi-sensei!" His eyes caught someone else, "IRUKA-SENSEI?" He said in total disbelief.

Iruka was trying to make his way to the bathroom by crawling on the floor, but he casually kept slipping on the clothes that were tossled all around him.

"OH! THAT IS TOO GROSS!" The young blonde closed his eyes tightly, and turned his back to them. "Oh my god! Get some clothes on!" He ordered the two.

Sakura slowly turned her head to Sasuke, and set a hand on his shoulder. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke was paralyzed in his spot, he didn't move, he had shifted his eyes, but he didn't speak, and it almost sounded like he was dead.

"Sasuke?" Sakura repeated, "a-are you alright?"

"Who-who would be alright after seeing...THAT?" Sasuke asked, while shaking his head. "That's...that's just not right." He bit his bottom lip hard, "uhm, I'm--I'm going to leave." He looked up to turn around, but he couldn't move. "Could you guys help?" He pleaded.

Sakura went over to Sasuke and wrapped a arm around his waist on one side, but her moving him with only a majority of one side didn't work very well. "NARUTO! Get over here!"

"Aw, man! You mean we can't let Sasuke the 'strong and silent sexy guy' look stupid for just a few more seconds?" Naruto asked, as he mocked Sasuke's stereotype with a low dark voice.

Sakura glared over at Naruto, frowning, "Naruto..."

"Fine, fine! Don't get your headband in a knot!" As he made his way to the opposite that Sakura was on of Sasuke.

As they walked out, the two were still arguing.

"Headband in a knot, Naruto? That's got to be the stupidest line I have ever heard come out of your mouth so far!"

"Oh yeah, well, well, girls are so dumb, they swoon over guys like they're wounded puppies!"

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"See?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

---

Kakashi just sat there on the bed, cross-legged, snickering to himself with a sly smile on his face.

Iruka peaked around the corner, "are they gone?" He asked, once he recieved a nod, he walked back into the room, in the middle of buttoning his shirt back up.

Unfortunately, he never got to finish because Kakashi stood back up and unbuttoned it again. "What are you undressing for Iru?" He smirked, as he pulled Iruka by the waist and captured his lips softly.

Iruka melted into the kiss, he loved when Kakashi did that, he just knew this was going to lead further than just making his knees weak.

It was so much more.

"Iru..." Kakashi breathed, as he retreated from the kiss, and tilted his head, nibbling on Iruka's neck.

Iruka bit his lip hard, and whimpered slightly at the feeling, "Kash.." He whispered in response, as he felt his shirt fall off of his body.

Kakashi took a moment to stare into Iruka's eyes, he reached up and gently cupped his face.

Iruka gulped, and his hand moved down to his jean zipper and he unzipped his jeans, his bite on his lip getting harder, as he dropped both his jeans and boxers to the floor.

Kakashi's eyes widen, and he smiled widely. "Iruka! I love you!" He embraced him in his arms tightly, and slipped in his tongue in Iruka's mouth.

After a while of tongue wrestling, he placed butterfly kisses from Irukas forehead down to his chest. Kakashi blinked, as he felt Iruka's body shudder, and he stopped. He looked up at Iruka, "Iru...?" He exclaimed, in shock. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared."

* * *

_A/N:_ Hahaha! Bet you hate me now! Anyhoo, R&R! 


	5. The Worst Student Ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**To The Reviewers: **

**Neeako:** I know! I wouldnt've written it if they didn't! Otherwise, it would've made me sad. (

**Iambrokenheart13:** Hehe. Well, I'm glad I had that description of my story. LOL.

**prettybeka:** Because my hands got tired...I know! That was my fav. part of the story. Sasuke freezing.

**GoneBonkers:** Lol. It's a good thing I wrote this one, now isn't it? -

**Fade-sempai:** Best friend gave me that idea (That was your praise, BFF!)

**Kanemoshi:** Um, I did leave it just like that. So yeah I can. P! Heres the update!

**Silvermane1: **Thanks. -

**Oro-sama:** Do I swallow? Lol. Here you are!

**BlackKnight93: **Hehhehheh. I bet you hate me even more now.

**Fangz of Fire: **Awesome! Thanks! Here you are! Muah back at ya!

**Makkura Arashi:** I know I would! Lol. Ooooh, I like your taste in couplings. SasuxNaru. Yum, yum, yum!

**NyashaIshtar:** That was my favorite part of the chapter. It was so much fun writing! -

**FlamingDoritos: **Grammar work? Hmmm, I better go back and check that out.

_A/N:_ Okay, so this chapter is kind of confusing, theres parts of pasts and present. So, I don't know how to explain so hopefully you'll get it, it's really not that confusing I suppose.

* * *

Kakashi blinked and stared intently at Iruka, "Do you want to do this?" He asked, caressing his lover's cheek.

Iruka nodded immideatly, as tears fell from his eyes. "More than anything."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Kakashi joked.

Iruka cracked a smile as he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand who did it for him. "I'm such a baby." He muttered, biting his bottom lip.

"I would say more of a girl." Kakashi joked, smirking but his eyes widen when he saw Iruka nod in agreement.

"I know I am. Just a weak little girl."

"Hey! Hey! I was kidding! Iru.." He lifted Iruka's head up with his fore finger. "I was joking. Your my baby."

"Keep sweet-talking me." Iruka urged, "it always worked in high school when you wanted to make-out or give you a blow/handjob, maybe it'll work with sex."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "Iru!" He exclaimed shocked, and placed a kiss on Iruka's lips which he eagerly returned.

Kakashi placed two more soft kisses on Iruka's lips. "How about...we do this when you're ready." He suggested, smiling weakly.

"But yo--"

Kakashi placed a finger on Iruka's lips and just tilted his head to the side a bit and smiled. "You get good rest tonight, we won't deal with this today."

"But Kaka--"

"Shhh." He smiled once more, and just looked at him. "I have an idea."

Iruka blinked, but then gave him a suspicious look.

Kakashi just laughed and waved his hand in front of him. "You'll like it, I promise!"

_Riiiiiinnngg _

_I lifted myself from my seat at the desk, and wrote my name on the board. This is so exhilarating, first time teaching! I turned myself around, and the gulped loudly. There's so many, there has to be at least twenty and they're all the same age as me. Will they think I'm more mature? Will they think I'm superficial? Oh, gee willickers, I haven't been this nervous in my whole entire life. _

"Hello class." Iruka greeted, in return he was greeted with silence and the tired/bored looks of college students. "My name is Iruka-sensei and I'm here to teach history, obviously." He made a little joke of his own, only to be greeted with the same expressions.

Kakashi walked in a half-hour later into the class.

"Nice of you to join us."

Kakashi just slowly looked up at Iruka and glared.

Iruka ignored it, and turned back to the chalkboard, continuing his lesson.

_Riiiinnngg_

"Okay class! See you tomorrow!" He smiled in accomplishment as he got a series of "bye Iruka-sensei!"

"Uhm, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up, as he had just put his notebook in his bag, in the middle of reaching for his book. "Hm?"

"Can you come here for a moment?"

Kakashi zipped up his bag, threw it over his shoulder and walked over to Iruka's desk and sat on it.

Iruka sighed softly, this was not going to be an easy one. "Next time, please try to be on time. I do not tolerate tardiness."

"No problem, teach." He jumped off the desk and went out the door.

Iruka just sighed and shook his head, as he sat down at his desk and began to plan for the next day.

---

"I'm very dissappointed in you, Kakashi."

Kakashi just continued to look out the window, with a bored look on his face.

"You do realize you could've hurt someone, right?" He paused for a moment, to look down at his student. "I understand that your mad, but if you were really this steamed, I would've prefered you to stay home and cool off."

Kakashi frowned, and shook his head. "That would only make me even more frusterated and probably end up doing damage to myself."

Iruka blinked and sat down in the desk across from him. "Kakashi, is something wrong at home?"

Kakashi just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"School?"

He then nodded, and looked up at Iruka, "more like someone at school."

"Ah, girl trouble?"

He shook his head, "no teacher-trouble."

Iruka's eyes widen in surprise, it couldn't be him. There were a million other teachers in this college. "Have you talked to them about it?"

Kakashi was getting fed up of Iruka playing dumb with him now, and reached over and gripped on to Iruka's chin, pulling him close as they're lips connected.

---

_Brrriiinnnggg! Briiinnnnggg! Briiinnnggg! _

Iruka stirred a bit, realizing it was morning and his alarm was going off. His arm lazily reached over and pushed the off button. He sat himself up in his bed, before looking around, realizing Kakashi must have covered him up in his bed before he left. His eyes widened in realization. "Kakashi!" He said he something planned for him and quickly looked over at his alarm clock for the time. "Eight-thirty?" Kakashi never got up earlier than noon.

Iruka got up, took his shower, put on his clothes and put his hair in a loose ponytail. "I suppose I could do my jogging until he calls." He suggested to himself. He clipped his cell phone on his sweatpants with his pedometer.

He closed the door, and began his jog.

---

Irukas eyes widened as he felt Kakashi's lips on his own. What would he do? Kiss back? He wanted too, wait..no! He couldn't, that'd be wrong! He could lose his scholarship, his dreams as a teacher could be crushed.

As Iruka was caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Kakashi pull back and lower his had in dissappointment.

What was he going to do? He couldn't like Kakashi, but was he being too selfish? Students are a teachers first priority.

"Kakashi...it doesn't seem that I can get through to you with your schoolwork and your problems with the class so would you like to take private sessions with me?"

Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise, he was about to say something in response but Iruka cut in.

"Now, that doesn't mean that it's because were together, but you need to straighten how you feel about m--"

"I know how I feel about you!" Kakashi interrupted, "I have no doubts." He muttered under his breath.

"You didn't let me finish Kakashi-kun." Iruka replied, "and how I feel about you..." He finished.

**---Private Session---**

Iruka swiped all the stuff off of his desk onto the floor with his arm, and pulled Kakashi down ontop of him by pulling his collar.

Kakashi pressed his lips against Iruka's gently. Iruka arched his back, his lips parting, wanting more. Kakashi parted his lips as well, and reached down knowing Iruka would pull up even more and Kakashi would pull back before kissing him deeply again.

Kakashi moved his lips down to Iruka's neck, planting a small kiss on it, before opening his mouth taking a deep bite on it.

Iruka moaned softly, "Kakashi.." He whispered.

---

Iruka, once again, was too caught up in thoughts and missed a call from Kakashi. He stopped jogging, and pulled out his cell phone. "He left a voice message..." He pressed the buttons he needed too and listened to his voicemail.

"Iru, I'm ready, meet me at CMU, room 139. Love you, bye."

He blinked, and flipped the phone down. "CMU? The college I used to teach at?"

* * *

_A/N:_ I am SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! IT LIVES! THE STORY LIVES!

Okay, some things to clear up.

One, okay, I know I said they met in like middle/high school but I've got an idea to back that up so please don't accuse me of that. Besides, people drift away after graduation and stuff, right?

Well, please R&R!


	6. Love Shine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_A/N:_ I didn't take like a 4 months to update the chapter.

* * *

Kakashi put the last small red candle on the golden three prong candle holder. He smiled gently, "Perfect."

_Knock, knock._

Kakashi jumped up quickly. Well, he rather did everything quickly as soon as he heard the impact on the door. From, jumping up, smoothing his suit out, glancing around the room to make everything perfect to pratically prancing over to the door.

From this point, he had slowed down, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The Janitor.

The freaking janitor was standing in the doorway.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kakashi frowned, and looked at the small elderly janitor.

"No, son. I'm not."

"What the hell are you doing?"

The janitor looked around Kakashi, and quirked an eyebrow at the room in front of him. "What the hell are YOU doing, son?"

"Whats with all this fancy shmancy stuff?" He asked, picking off a non-lit red candle from the holder.

Kakashi was over there as fast as a jack-rabbit and took it from him gently and placed it back in it's original spot. He sighed softly, pressing his forehead together between his fingers.

"It's for someone."

---

Iruka had made his way into the building and just turned into the corner. "Well, this is the hallway." He blinked confusedly, as he looked down the hallway and janitors equipment was sitting outisde the door that used to be his student classroom teaching room.

He stopped at the side of the door, and looked at the three numbers next to the door. And, checked his voice mail to make sure he was at the right room.

"Go to room 139."

Yup. He was at the right room.

"Kash?" He asked, poking his head in the doorway where Kakashi seemed to be taking various things from a curious janitor.

---

Kakashi glanced quickly over to the doorway, and immideatly put on a dissapointed face. "No! No! No! No! NO!"

He walked over to the elderly man, picked him up and threw him in the closet, and locked it.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' BOY? YOU OUTTA YER MIND?"

---

Iruka's eyes widen at what he saw, and immideatly barged into the room, he got about two feet in front of Kakashi until Kakashi took him by his shoulders and pushed him out in the hallway again.

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi looked at Iruka with a highly dissapointed face. "Iru, please. Stay out there until I tell you to come in."

"But the janitor..."

"I'll get him out when I'm done." Kakashi lifted Iruka's chin up to look him in the eyes. "Please, Iru."

Iruka sighed softly, and nodded gently. "Okay," he replied softly.

Kakashi gave him a gentle smile and mouthed a 'thank you'.

---

Iruka had to be standing out there for at least twenty minutes. He knocked once on the door, "Kash! Are you done yet?"

No more than five minutes had passed, and you saw the door fling open and the janitor fly pass Iruka.

Iruka stopped and gave a strange look in the direction that the janitor went flying. "Oookay..." He spewed out slowly.

"Come in, Iru!"

"Finally." He muttered, under his breath and walked into the classroom, gasping.

---

The room smelled of dark chocolate.

The classroom was rounded with red candles with white rose petals scattered on the desk., except for the lone middle desk. The light illuminating the one desk in the middle, with his favorite kind of Ramen noodles, Beef.

There was light piano music fading in from the teacher's closet.

---

Iruka smiled softly, "Kash.."

Before Iruka could get anything more out, Kakashi cupped Iruka's cheeks in his hands, and pulled Iruka into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love it..." Iruka said quietly as he pulled back from the kiss.

---

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You've been nearly frozen from shock for the past two days!" Sakura exclaimed, shaking him gently on the shoulder.

"Hey! I know what'll get Sasuke up and running again!" Naruto jumped up, clenching his fists, smirking.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I could only imagine."

Naruto bounced up and down in his fighting stance. "C'mon! C'mon! Let's fight, Sasuke! Lets go, weakling!"

"Naruto!" Sakura dragged out, glaring at him.

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke stood up and walked towards Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, yeah! Lets go! See! I told you this was going to get h---"

"Shut up." Sasuke replied cooly, and he locked lips with Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, and he took a quick look at Sakura before glaring, and then closing his eyes and returning the kiss, his arms snaking around the taller boy.

Sasuke placing his hands on Naruto's waist.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, in total shock.

---

"Everything is so beautiful." Iruka said, as he slurped the last noodle of his Ramen.

Kakashi had only taken a couple bites of his Ramen as he was looking at Iruka most of the time. "Yes...everything is." He smiled gently.

Iruka looked up, knowing exactly what he was doing. His face turned the color of a valentine. "Kash...stop it." As, he turned his head to the side.

Kakashi shook his head, and reached over the desk, gripping Iruka's chin and turning him so they were face-to-face once again. "Today is about you." He replied, with a warm smile following. "Do you know why I had this here?"

Iruka shook his head.

Kakashi smirked a bit, "because **_this _**is where we fell in love."

Iruka gave a small smile, followed by a small blush.

Kakashi got up from his seat, and held his hand out to Iruka. "Care to dance with me?"

Iruka smiled, and nodded, taking Kakashi's hand. When they were in the corrected stance they began a Waltz.

"Since when did you learn to Waltz?"

"Since twenty minutes ago. Am I any good?"

Iruka chuckled, and shook his head. "No."

Kakashi looked a little taken a back by that. "How so?"

"Well, you keep slouching and losing your stance, and you went to the side when you should've went backwards." He smirked, sticking out his tongue at him.

Kakashi smirked, and pulled Iruka into a soft kiss. "Umino Iruka."

Iruka looked up, quite surprised he used his full-name. "Yes, Kash?"

Kakashi pressed his forehead against his, "Will you marry me?" He whispered the question.

Iruka's eyes widen, "KAKASHI!" He almost squealed, and locked his arms around Kakashi's neck with even more grip than before. He almost began crying as he planted a kiss on Kakashi's lips.

"Well?" Kakashi smiled weakly.

Iruka smiled, and nodded. "Yes."

Kakashi pulled out a golden band, nothing too fancy, too fancy would be too girly for most engagement rings. He placed it on his indicated ring finger.

Iruka smiled, his eyes were getting glossy. "Time for dessert," he smirked as he pulled Kakashi down on the teachers desk.

Well, you guys know what happens here.

* * *

_A/N: _They did **NOT** have sex on the desk. Sorry guys. They just did what they did in their "Private Session" Maybe throw in some blowjobs. But, they did **NOT** have sex.

Well, I hope the proposal wasn't rushed, it was originally going to be in chapter five, and I had planned it since chapter four, and it took a while for it to happen in chapter six so I hope most of y'all didn't expect it. Did ya? Tell me, I need to work on rushing things in stories.

And, how about that Sasuke/Naruto moment, eh? R

R&R!


End file.
